One Night
by Ceara
Summary: Not Complete!! Ginny desides to give up on Harry, but what if Harry doen't want to be given up on. warning: Harry is not all he seems. Rateing is just to be on the safe side. More chapters to come.
1. Default Chapter

Title : One Night  
  
Author: Ceara  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter of anything associated with it. That pleasure belongs to the talented J.K. Rowling. I also don't own "Ancient Souls". That belongs to Gabrielle Angelique as well as a line in this story. I have no idea who owns "The Overalls in Mrs. Murphy's Chowder" so if anyone does, please tell me so that I can put it in the next disclaimer. Thanks very much and I hope you all enjoy the story.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ron Weasley smiled to his friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. In just a few hours their friends would arrive to stay a few weeks at Ron's house. After finding out that Ron and his sister Ginny would be the only two of her children staying home that summer, Mrs. Weasley had Ron invite some of his friends to spend the summer holidays at the Burrow. Owls went off to Harry, Hermione, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom, and Seamus Finnigan. Since Dean and Seamus were already spending the holidays together, it wasn't a big deal to change were they would be staying. It was a little more complicated to get Neville to come. His grandmother seemed to think that Neville's time during the summer would be better spent studying for his upcoming year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were they all attended school. However, after talking to Molly Weasley, Mrs. Longbottom relented and said that Neville could go and stay for two weeks as long as he studied once in a while.  
  
So, three weeks into the summer, Hermione arrived. The day before Mr. Weasley went with Ron to collect Harry from his aunt and uncle's, Ginny was in a panic. For years she had had a crush on the famous Mr. Potter. In her eyes, he could do no wrong. Of course he never saw her as anything other than Ron's little sister, but Ginny was sure that this year that would change. This had to be the year. It was her last chance because this would be Harry's last year at Hogwarts. He, Ron, and Hermione would be graduating at the end of this year. Ginny still had one year left to go and she couldn't even imagine Harry not being there. Yet when Harry had come the next day, he didn't look at Ginny any differently than he had the past six years. That night Ginny cried to herself silently in her bed, trying not to let Hermione, who was sharing her room, hear. It was that night that Ginny gave up on Harry Potter.  
  
Ginny was down in the basement a few weeks later when she heard the doorbell ring, signaling that Seamus and Dean had arrived. During the summer holiday, Ginny took dance classes and she was actually quite good. Her father had turned the basement into her little private practice area. That's were she was when Ron led Dean, Seamus, and Neville, who had just arrived, down to say hi. So intent was she on her dance that she didn't even notice the boys standing there watching her, Ron looking bored and the others looking either somewhat interested in what she was doing or, in Harry's case shocked that little clumsy Ginny Weasley could be so graceful. As she hit the last pose and the music stopped, Ginny sank back into reality to hear clapping. Before she could turn two arms wrapped around her waist and picked her up, twirling her in the air. Ginny squealed, knowing instantly who it was.  
  
"Seamus! Put me down!" she laughed. "I'm all sweaty and smelly!"  
  
Seamus was laughing. He did that often and when he did people just couldn't help but join in. Smiling his Irish grin, he set her down and gave her a hug. "Nice to see you Ginny. How've you been?" Ginny smiled at him then turned to great the rest of their guests. In the past few years Ginny and her older brother had grown close and she had started spending more time with him and his friends than she did with people of her own year. She was especially friendly with Seamus and Hermione. As she gave Dean and Neville hugs, she didn't notice the way Neville's face flushed a bright red color or the fact that Dean couldn't take his eyes off her. Over the past few weeks Ginny had changed. She didn't realize that since she let go of Harry she had been happier than she had been since she was eleven, and it showed on her face. Somehow, the boys understood that this wasn't a little girl standing before them, but someone on the verge of becoming a woman.  
  
As Harry watched Ginny dance he was amazed. Could this really be little Ginny Weasley? Ron's little sister? When she was done he saw Seamus run over and pick her up. Ginny was laughing. Was she flirting? That wasn't right. She's supposed to like him. Even though Ginny didn't notice Dean or Neville's reaction to her, Harry did, and he wasn't happy. Actually the only one who was treating Ginny the way he always did was Seamus. Harry watched them laughing and teasing together like they always did, and was somehow comforted. At least Seamus was staying away from her. Wait! Why should he care? Harry mentally shook himself. "This is Ginny we're talking about." He told himself. "GINNY!" Harry was sure of one thing: this was going to be an interesting summer.  
  
Despite what Harry thought, it was not an interesting summer at all. Ginny spent more of her time down in the basement or at dance class than she did with her older friends playing Quidditch or walking around the village. The only people she really spent time with were Hermione and Seamus, but that wasn't really a surprise for anyone. One night, a few days before school began, all seven of them, joined by Fred and George sat around the living room eating candy, talking, telling stories, and laughing.  
  
"Ginny lass, why don't we let everyone hear some of those wonderful Irish songs I've been teachin' you?" Seamus suggested. Though Ginny didn't really want to sing in front of everyone, Seamus had a way of asking so that she didn't have any choice but to laugh and go along with whatever he wanted to do. It also seemed as if the other people in the room WANTED to hear them sing. Ron was already bragging to Dean.  
  
"You should hear her. Ginny has a voice of any angle, she does. Never really lets us hear her, but sometimes, if we beg enough, she'll sing just a little something. Not that she couldn't sing more than just a little song, mind you."  
  
At this, Fred put his hand over Ron's mouth, silencing whatever it was that Ron wanted to say. George rolled his eyes at his brother and grinned. "Ron, no one's going to get to hear our Gin if you don't shut your bloody mouth!" Ginny laughed at the indignant look upon her youngest brother's face and turned to face Seamus, asking him what he had in mind for them to sing  
  
They started out with "Who Put the Overalls In Mrs. Murphy's Chowder?" and had everyone laughing. Ginny did have a remarkable voice and mixed with Seamus's strong voice and Irish brogue they surprisingly good. When George and Fred had finally stopped making jokes about chowder-covered overalls and who would have to wear them, Ginny again turned to her friend.  
  
"How about "Ancient Souls"?  
  
Seamus thought for a moment, a pensive look on his face. "Are you sure about that Ginny-gal?" he questioned softly. Shooting a glace at Harry and then back at her. Ginny nodded somewhat hesitantly. "Very well then. You can start."  
  
"Walking through the mist, she listens with her heart. Searching for someone to touch her soul."  
  
"Shadows up ahead, hiding in the trees. She's young but she feels so very old." Seamus picked up the tune  
  
"Songs are running less, the silence of the night. Blend and mix together all around.  
  
Star-crossed lovers path, that's seen through the dark. Two ancient bells where their souls run across"  
  
As the song continued the room fell silent. All eyes were fixed upon the two singers. Ginny was sitting on the hearth while Seamus stood beside her, hand resting on her shoulder in a casual manor yet it was as if the two weren't themselves. It seemed to those listening that someone else was talking through the singers, telling a tale of the quest for completeness in love through the bonding of souls. Hermione actually felt tears coming to her eyes at the longing in the song and she grabbed for Ron's hand. When the song was finished the room remained silent. Harry looked at Ginny and found that she was gazing back at him. Unable to break contact they both sat where they were and stared. Seamus noticed what was passing between his two friends and smiled. 


	2. What's The Problem?

Title : One Night  
  
Author: Ceara  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter of anything associated with it. That pleasure belongs to the talented J.K. Rowling. I also don't own anything of value, so if you feel a great, overwhelming urge to sue me for something, think again because you wont get much.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Oh, Seamus! You have NO idea how happy I am!" Ginny cried dancing a small circle around her friend. "I thought that once I had given up on Harry that would be the end of it, but he's paying more attention to me now than he ever did before."  
  
Seamus laughed at his small friend, shaking his head as she jumped and leaped around the empty common room. They had been back at Hogwarts for about a month now and Ginny and Seamus, both being more night people than day people, had gotten into the habit of staying up late into the night, talking or singing or some such thing. Sometimes they were joined by Hermione and once or twice Ron and Harry stayed downstairs with them, though Seamus suspected that those two were only there to make sure that nothing was going on between him and Ginny . Seamus smiled at the thought. Him and Ginny.  
  
Life at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was just about as normal as life could get at a school for underage witches and wizards. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were hot on the trail of some unspeakable evil, Ginny was, again, swooning over Harry, Snape was taking as many points as he could from Gryffindor, Malfoy was being a dirty git, the Gryffindor quidditch team was in the lead, and Ron and Hermione kept sneaking off for a little alone time whenever they could. As far as Seamus was concerned, the only thing different from last year was the fact that, instead of paying attention to most girls, like he had, Harry was only looking at one. Ginny Weasley.  
  
Now Seamus was happy for Ginny but was just a little worried. He knew how his friend could be with girls, and he didn't want to see Ginny getting hurt. After thinking the matter threw and spending not a few sleepless nights, Seamus made up his mind to talk to Hermione about it. If anyone would know what to do, it would be her.  
  
The next day, after transfiguration, Hermione was sitting in the Library when Seamus sought her out. She could tell that something was worrying him, but after knowing him for a few years she had found that if Seamus wanted to tell you something, he would get around to telling you at his own pace and in his own time, and that was just fine with Hermione. As he was sitting there, trying to work out what he was going to say, Hermione studied him. Dark hair and blue eyes, medium height, and wiry build, nothing new there, but there was something about him that made people stand up and take notice. A subtle look. Something that said that he knew what he was doing. But, as a girl, and as his friend, Hermione knew that there was something that he wasn't so sure about. She smiled to herself and decided to see what was going to happen.  
  
"I'm not too sure our Ginny should be going around with the famous Mr. Potter." Seamus started out, keeping his eyes trained on the wooded table so that he wouldn't have to look at Hermione. "It's not that I don't want her to be with him.just not now. In a few years maybe t'would be better...but right now Harry's not really one to be nice to the ladies.not on purpose I 'spose.but I don't want to see our Ginny-gal hurt or anything.d'ya know what I'm trying to go about saying, Hermione? "  
  
Hermione hid a smile and tried to look pensive. "Oh yes, Mr. Finnigan." she thought to herself. "I will definitely have to see what happens."  
  
"Now Seamus, there is nothing to be worried about. Ginny is a grown girl and I'm sure she can take care of herself.she's not stupid you know. Or oblivious to what's going on around her." Except in some matters. Hermione gave her friend a small hug. "Don't worry. I'll talk to Gin if you want me to." Maybe. And with a smile she was gone.  
  
Seamus watched her go, no more comforted than when he started talking to her. "Dammit!" he yelled banging his fist on the table and receiving a VERY stern look from Madam Pince and some of the other students sitting around. "Sorry." He muttered as he slouched out of the library.  
  
Harry sat back at the Gryffindor table and looked down at the little, fiery- haired, girl at the end. Yes, this was going to be an interesting year. Ginny looked up from her food and caught his gaze. Harry flashed a smile at her and winked, congratulating himself as she blushed and looked away. Slowly, he got up and walked over to her. Putting his hands on the back of her shoulders he leaned down to whisper in her ear, telling her about the trip that was scheduled for Hogsmeade that weekend, and asking her if she'd care to go with him. Ginny, of course was ecstatic, though she tried to hide it and calmly assured him that she would love to go with him. Then, much to Harry's disappointment, she turned her back on him and went on with her dinner.  
  
That night in the common room Ginny told Hermione every thing that had happened at dinner, and it seemed to her that Hermione was just as happy, if not happier, about the whole thing than she was. About the time that Ginny was busy finishing her story Seamus walked into the room, but Ginny didn't see him. Hermione, however, did and thought about turning their conversation toward a more interesting path. "Gin, can I ask you something?" Hermione questioned, discreetly motioning Seamus to say put. "Are you sure about, Harry?" Ginny looked at her friend as if she was crazy. "What do you mean "am I sure"? This is the boy that I've been waiting for my whole life practically." Hermione stood and walked over to where Ginny was sitting. "That's just what I mean, darling. Maybe, the only reason that you want him now, is the fact that you have for so long. Could be that you just want to do this to prove to yourself that you're attractive to him." Sighing, the little red head looked down at her hands. "I.I know. I've asked myself that over and over again. I've wondered if this was just a dream. I know he can't like me because of my looks. I know I'm not that pretty, but maybe.maybe he likes me for who I am." She looked up hopefully. "Maybe." Hermione smiled to herself. This was precisely what she wanted to hear. " That's exactly why he should like you. Look at me, I'm no beauty and Ron and I get on fine." Ginny snickered and Hermione shot her a look then continued. " AS I was saying.did you ever think that there may be some people out there who DO like you just for being you?" "What're you trying to say, Hermione?" Ginny asked, eyeing her suspiciously as if she knew something Ginny did not. "Nothing," Hermione chuckled and gave her friend a small hug. "Just think about it. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." And with that, she disappeared up the staircase. If Ginny had taken the time to look around her she would have seen Seamus leaning on the wall behind her, arms and legs crossed casually and face almost the exact same color of her fiery hair.  
  
The entire student body was looking forward to the first Hogsmeade trip of the year, well the entire student body from third year on up anyhow. As Harry and Ginny walked along, past the small stores and pubs, they earned looks from most of the students they past. Hardly anyone could believe that the little red head was actually with Harry Potter. Ginny could hardly believe what was happening herself, but her disbelief was different from that of her fellow students. Here she was, walking down the streets of a picturesque little town were you could buy just about anything in the world, with Harry Potter holding her hand, and all she could think about was the fact that she'd much rather be in The Three Broomsticks with her brother, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and the rest of her friends.  
  
Ginny found it somewhat forward of Harry to hold her hand. Not that she really minded, but they weren't even going out and she didn't want to give him ideas.yet. "So, Gin," Harry began casually, "have you heard about the dance coming up soon?" Ginny's answer sounded tentative, but Harry decided that it was just because she was cold. "Harry?" She asked timidly just as Harry was about to say something else. "Could we just go into the Three Broomsticks for a quick mug of butterbeer, please? It's so cold." Harry noticed her teeth chattering and quickly pushed open the door to the Three Broomsticks. "After you." He invited her in with a little bow. Ginny thanked him and half-ran into the bar, partly to see her friends there and partly because she felt that if she stayed outside any longer she would be a giant ice cube. Ginny scanned the crowd of unfamiliar heads until she spotted her group. After Harry had excused himself to go buy the butterbeer, Ginny shuffled over to the table where they were sitting, still shivering slightly. "Hi, guys." Ginny greeted them as she pulled up a chair next to Neville and Hermione. Harry returned within minutes with their butterbeers, Ginny thanked him gratefully and gulped down the much longed-for warmth. Neville spotted Harry scanning the small table for a seat and jumped up. "Here Harry, you sit next to your girlfri- I mean Ginny." "Thanks, Neville." Harry said, "but I thought Gin and I might go over and sit in that little corner. I had something I wanted to talk to her about." He looked at Ron "Privately." Ron nodded his consent and turned back to the conversation that he was having with Hermione before Ginny's arrival, something about the merits of studying quidditch strategies through the ages. Ginny followed Harry with a strange feeling tingling in her stomach. As she sat down in the chair that he pulled out for her, she felt like running back to the safety of her friend's table. Ginny knew that Harry wanted to ask her about the Yule dance that was coming up and she wasn't sure she wanted to give him the answer he wanted to hear. Why did she feel so uncomfortable? Harry was talking but Ginny barely heard anything he said, she was concentrating too hard on her own thoughts. "So Ginny, about the ball." Harry was saying but was cut off as the door opened and Seamus Finnigan walked in. Ginny watched as Seamus strode over to the table that held her brother and the rest of her friends, look around at the faces, and lean down and say something to Ron. She quickly turned her attention back to her tablemate as Ron pointed over to where she sat. ".so what do you think?" Harry was asking. Ginny looked up at him, startled. "About what?" Harry let out a breath of exasperation and shook his head, opening his mouth to talk again. Just as he was about to re-ask Ginny to go to the ball with him two hands slammed down of the table. "And how would you two be feelin' on this fine day?" Seamus questioned boisterously. "Ginny m'dear, you know that I hate to pull you away from Harry like this but if you'll be wantin' my help with that potions essay you have to finish, now would be the time." Harry looked cross. "Actually Seamus, I was just about to." Ginny had no idea what Seamus was talking about, but she jumped at the chance to get out of the situation she had put herself in. Cutting Harry off she leapt to her feet and grabbed on to her friends arm. " Ahhh, how could I forget that?!? We have to go, NOW!" Turning to Harry she apologized for having to leave so early. Seamus slapped Harry on the back "I'll be seeing you then, mate." With that they both walked out into the cold November air.  
  
"Would you mind telling me what that was all about?" Seamus asked 


End file.
